


Bound to succeed

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Era, NSFW, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” (12 minutes)





	Bound to succeed

“Come here.”

He does, eyes locked on Enjolras as he does.

Enjolras is sitting, calm as ever. He gives an almost bored look in his direction, already knowing that his command will be followed. 

“Strip.”

He does as he is asked. Enjolras’ eyes on him the whole time, taking him in.

He stands there in nothing but his collar, hands behind his back and head down, his curls falling a little in front of his face. 

“The collar too.”

His head snaps up, but he quickly rectifies it. “Sir?”

“You heard me,” Enjolras says. “Take it off.” 

He swallows, but does it.

“Do you know why I am doing this, boy?”

“Yes sir.” He replies, guiltily.

“Tell me.”

“I disrespected you.”

“That’s right. You were callous and uncaring to my property and I will not have it.” He leans forward and takes the collar. “When you have learnt you lesson you can have this back.”  
He says nothing, shame filling him.

“Kneel.” Enjolras says indicating the space in front of him. He kneels. Enjolras’ hand finds it way into his hair and tightens just enough to remind him that he is there. As if he could forget.

Enjolras moves his head so that it lay on his knee. The hand in his hair releases its hold and begins to card through it. He feels the tension slowly drip from his body. “You deserve this. You deserve so much.”

When he is here, like this, Grantaire believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything like this.   
> How did I do?
> 
> Find me on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys.


End file.
